joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kendrick Lamar
YHNIC to Overly Dedicated= |-|GKMC= |-|Present/Universe 2= Summary Kendrick Lamar Duckworth (born June 17, 1987) is an American rapper, songwriter, and record producer. Raised in Compton, California, Lamar embarked on his musical career as a teenager under the stage name K-Dot, releasing a mixtape that garnered local attention and led to his signing with indie record label Top Dawg Entertainment (TDE). He began to gain recognition in 2010, after his first retail release, Overly Dedicated. The following year, he independently released his first studio album, Section.80, which included his debut single, "HiiiPoWeR". By that time, he had amassed a large online following and collaborated with several prominent hip hop artists, including The Game, Busta Rhymes, and Snoop Dogg. He has shown massive amount of development throughout the years. As a good kid in a m.a.a.d city, he was a formerly afraid, peer pressured person who tried to survive Compton, and ultimately succeeded after a while, renewing himself in the light of God. Two years after, he was nearly pimped as a butterfly. He went through a huge rhetorical adventure after Lucy and Uncle Sam caught him due to his huge presence. Uncle Sam threw him around and attempted to hypnotise him, nearly succeeding. But after Kendrick had a mental breakdown, his influence was immediately erased as willpower rushed through him as he attempted to look for answers to finish this adventure. Lucy stopped him in his tracks and attempted to do the same thing, but Kendrick brushed her off and kept going. He went back home and got answers from his mother then explored the world. He came across his old hood and spent some time there and took a break. But, he was immediately tested by God after he sensed his high spiritual presence, getting whoopdiddy scooped. Kendrick, however was able to have forgiveness from him shortly after, stating to him to be aware of this stuff. He quickly looked back and saw utter chaos. He tried to subdue the chaos, but it was exponentially building the more he tried to do. So, he told everyone to love themself as peace was achieved. He finally achieved ascension, and was placed in a room with Tupac in heaven, his life-long wish. They had a great conversation, but it had to come to a end as Tupac fell asleep. Powers and Stats Key: 'Universe 1 Kendrick (Training Day, GKMC, TPAB) I Universe 2 Kendrick (DAMN, Section 80)' Tier: Unknown '''(Was able to beat '''Death '''into submission between the '''GKMC '''and '''TPAB saga with his newfound power he earned. It is unknown if he still has this), possibly 7-B '(Was able to obliterate demons that had the power to destroy Compton, and was already a Hub City threat even during the start of his journey. ) I At least '''High 1-B, '''likely '''far higher '(Holds every concept within his DNA, finally achieving his lust for power at a price. Achieved the H.I.I.P.O.W.E.R, achieving utter control over himself and enhancing his physical and spiritual attributes. Said understanding of self allows people to ascend to entities that ascend beyond many endless dimensions as proof of '''Lil Pump's ascension) Name: Kendrick Lamar, Kung Fu Kenny (Alias) Origin: Compton Gender: Male Age: 16, 27 'post-timeskip I '''31, 48 '''post-time skip, chronologically '''87 '(Kendrick stated this himself on Episode 2 of the Section 80 saga) 'Classification: '''Hub City Threat, Youngest Head Hitta In Charge, Mortal Man, Postivity Spreader I Gang Leader, Negative Cultist '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Throughout), Martial Arts Mastery (Throughout), Extremely Good H2H Combatant (Throughout), Pressure Point Detection (Throughout), Hax Negation '''via '''Iron Will (TPAB), Immortality (Type 1) (Throughout), Fast Regeneration (High) (GKMC/TPAB), Reality Warping (TPAB), Rule Transcendence (TPAB), Energy Manipulation (TPAB), Omnilingualism '(Kendrick flowed in Spanish for half a verse in a filler episode between the '''G.K.M.C '''and '''TPAB saga), One Hit Kill '''via "One Shot Kill" (During the "Training Day" saga, Kendrick accidentally obliterated a trainee with a simple punch to the face. The soldiers watching approved of it, so Kendrick pretended to like it. He does not like to use this unless it is required to stop the obstacle.), 'Weapons Mastery '(Kendrick mastered every single weapon by the end of '''Training Day, starting with a gun), Transmutation '(He can turn people's skin to pork in one chop, as explicity shown in his debut saga: "Youngest Head Hitta In Charge" in Episode 2: "What's the deal?" along with multiple other metaphors he was shown of being capable of doing), '''Conceptual Manipulation '(Can automatically choose the nickname for your tombstone, got enough money automatically to buy expensive things even while in a poor atmosphere), 'Ultimate Mental Shield '("Better go to the gym, excercise your mind, so it's strong enough to f*ck with mine) (Throughout), 'Iron Will '("You can contain him, but there is no way you can stop him.", also broke down '''These Walls) (TPAB), Death Manipulation '(When people hold their breath, Kendrick gives them a walk to death), '''Soul Manipulation '(Kendrick was granted the ability to manipulate souls freely by the end of '''TPAB)/Resistance to Soul Manipulation '''(Resisted the control of '''Uncle Sam, America's personification and Lucy, the queen of the underworld. Resistance was added as Kendrick needed to nearly succumb to ultimately persevere), Existence Erasure '(Before, he could only do it with his LV1 "Magic Pen". But at the end of '''TPAB, '''he could erase things without one), '''Omnilock/Ender-Ki '(Kendrick stated that you'll never ever catch him, and proves this in the '''OVA: Flying Lotus '''when he outspeeds Death empowered with the negativity of this world) + many, many more I '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omni-Negation, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Boundary Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Mastery), Telekinesis, Abolishment (Mastery), Omnilock/Ender-Ki, Zenith via H.I.I.P.O.W.E.R, Soul Manipulation (Mastery), Instinctive Reaction, Casuality Manipulation, Casuality Reversal, Reactive Evolution, Casuality Immunity, Conceptual Manipulation (Mastery), Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Existence Manipulation, Teleportation, Primoridal Force Manipulation, Nonexistence, Flight, Exponential Power Augmentation, Speed Augmentation, Hypercompetence, Paradox Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Power Anchoring, Universal Irreversibility, Immortality (Type 10), Reality Warping (Mastery)/Immunity to Reality Warping + many, many more Attack Potency: Unknown '''(Easily matched Death's extreme rapid barrage of attacks. Said barrage could easily take concepts out of existence with the simple touch. Succeeded in blowing Death's brains out after with a gunwhipping haymaker, recreated the entire sunken place), possibly City Level''' (Easily fought off and defeated multiple Elite Soundcloud Rappers '(which are one hunnid times superior to their kind) at the end of the "Youngest Head Hitta In Charge". A normal '''Soundcloud Rapper '''could easily conquer and destroy Large Towns via their flexing ability) I ''At least High Hyperverse Level (Holds every concept; every dimension, the universe, royalty, loyalty, power, time, space, everything within his DNA. Has shown capable of overriding and destroying the underworld, an infinite^infinite dimensional construct made by an divine entity. Then proceeded to transcend countless more dimensions once achieving the H.I.I.P.O.W.E.R) 'Speed: Unknown '(Outsped Death once angered), possibly 'Hypersonic '(On the last episode of the C4 Saga, Kendrick flowed a verse that barely scratched lightning speed yet still was very fast in attempts to stop the STAND With Fire) I 'Immeasurable ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '(Has never lifted before. However, is possibly comparable to 50 Cent during his comeback saga.) 'Striking Strength: Unknown, '''possibly '''City Level '''I '''Universal+ '''w/physical attacks 'Durability: Unknown (Survived many shots from Death. However, barely survived two-hundred shots from KING, which are City Level blows) I High Hyperverse Level+ Stamina: Extremely Immense '(Kendrick can outlast almost anyone that tries and attack him automatically ("F*ck with me, and you just might lose your breath", writes rhymes all day and all night) '''Range: Planetary '(Is a worldwide celebrity, so obviously his powers and attacks are planetary as well) 'Standard Equipment: '''Hat, AK-47, Bomb, Fire, His Clothes, Microphone 'Intelligence: '''Absurdly Immense (Knows everything; knows himself, morality, spirituality, good health, fatality, Compton, and more. He also can easily comprehend higher-dimensional concepts.) I Above Average (Knows how to use his powers well, with many smart strategies to overwhelm and trap his enemy.)' '''Weaknesses: Kendrick '''is easily fooled, peer pressured and is ridden with PTSD. Has an alcoholism problem as shown in the climax of the '''G.K.M.C '''saga. These weaknesses are all removed by the start of' TPAB''' I Can get out of control at times, glitching so much that he stops moving or he begins to spazz out; he's overly unstable, Iron Will/Resistance to Soul Manipulation '''is much, much weaker, allowing him to get possessed easier, has an incredible temper '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Porkchop: '''Kendrick's signature move, Kendrick puts his fingers in each hand together, and straightens it, making a knife like shape. He then fills it with energy, a blue + brown aura swirling around it as he swipes at the opponent. Should it hit, the target shall be sliced off, but the vessel of the target shall turn into porkchop. Kendrick used this until '''Mid-TPAB, as he found it a bit useless with stronger enemies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Porkchop Users Category:Rappers Category:YouTube